1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield coverings and more particularly pertains to a new windshield covering for preventing ice and snow build up on a windshield and to block light from entering a vehicle through the windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield coverings is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,451 describes a device that includes a housing mounted on top of a vehicle and which includes a pair of rigid panels that are extendable outwardly of the housing so that they extend over and are spaced from the vehicle's front and rear windows. Another type of windshield covering is U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,313 having a covering positioned within an engine hood of the vehicle which can be extended outwardly to cover a windshield of the vehicle. Still yet another windshield covering device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,016 and includes a flexible panel that is extendable from a roof of a vehicle toward a front end of the vehicle where it may be attached with a plurality of coupling members.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be extended from the roof as needed to cover a windshield and thereby protect the vehicle form sunlight and protect the windshield from snow and ice build-up. The device may be positioned within the roof so that it is not obvious when no in use.